


We burn brighter than starlight

by angxli_c



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxli_c/pseuds/angxli_c
Summary: So basically this is for every reylo shipper out there that saw The rise of the Skywalker and left the theatre or cinema heartbroken and mad, this is the first fanfiction I'm posting here, and I guess the story could be an AU? Rey and Ben fight Palpatine but they both survive like he deserved, and this story is set some time after the final battle, Rey and Ben are exploring the galaxy together, and they're getting to know each other and themselves, they're just relaxing a little and learning to trust each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	We burn brighter than starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers! 
> 
> SPOLIERS FOR THE RISE OF THE SKYWALKER AHEAD, obviously lol
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, or Star Wars, hell if I did I wouldn't have to write this, Ben wouldn't be dead
> 
> And a little tip to make the whole reading more immersive, I used these videos while writing:
> 
> Ambient soundtracks:
> 
> https://youtu.be/hUjUhZ1Yy7Y - for the morning, breakfast..
> 
> https://youtu.be/g1w3IT5WnYw - for when Ben goes down to the lake and when they get a force connection
> 
> And https://youtu.be/eKmRkS1os7k - for when they slowly fall back asleep and Ben comes back in the bedroom
> 
> For the rest and "middle parts" you can use your own "reylo playlist" or whatever you'd like or maybe you don't listen to anything while reading :)

_A flashback to the fight scene between Palpatine, Rey and Ben:_

_~His life force transferred itself to the now lifeless body he was holding in his arms, but that lifeless body was Rey, and she slowly came back to life as he concentrated on shifting some force energy to her._

_When she felt life coming back to her, her hand quickly joined Ben's which was on her waist._

_Acknowledging that Rey was alive again, he was the first to succeed at saving a loved one from death._

_Rey straightened out more once she felt life coming back to her._

_She smiled at him, his eyes spoke volumes, glistening with tears._

_Exhausted, Ben layed down, he felt too weak. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with worry._

_She musters the leftover strength in her and lifts the boy up._

_He was considerably bigger than her, making it a difficult task with her already feeble state._

_She tugs him up and she's smiling and so is he._

_"Ben.." - she smiles brighter, like a weight had been lifted off of her chest._

_Their eyes sparkle as they look in the opposite pair in front of them._

_Something takes over them, like a sudden realization they're both alive, they love each other._

_At the moment they didn't know who started the kiss, but it seems Rey pulled Ben closer, and then their lips brushed and sparks flew between them;_

_The kiss was passionate, and their first one._

_Once they pulled back, they were both sensed ambition and relief, and Ben smiled. Almost like a long awaited curse had been lifted off of the two Jedi's._

_He smiled wide and bright and to Rey his smile was brighter than any star in the galaxy._

_The raven head's smile was genuine,he hadn't smiled that sweetly in a long time. And this time he wasn't smiling to please someone, or because he had to._

_He was smiling because he was happy and he was enamoured._

_Tears threatened to spill, both of them trying to hold back._

_Rey gripped Ben's hand tighter and smiled again._

_"You should smile more, it suits you."_

_"Yea? Well it's a little difficult when you don't have anything to smile about." he remarks glumly, leaving a bitter touch in his tone._

_"Are you trying to make me cry?" - she says, smiling slightly._

_The girl gasps shakily, holding Ben's hand tighter._

_"You're so cold, please don't leave me.."_

_He chuckles a little and Rey looks at him like a confused puppy._

_"You're kind of cutting off my circulation in this hand and Exegol isn't the warmest place either."_

_They both laugh and she starts gently rubbing his hand to bring back the blood flow._

_"Shall we leave this horrific place my lady?" he bowed sarcastically._

_Even in his worse state he jokes;_

_Well, that was Ben's usual nature, Rey guessed, just like his father was._

_"We shall. " -she grins and brings herself to try and get back up, both exhausted and beaten up, but happy._

_She barely gets up and offers her hand to Ben._

_He takes it and slowly lifts himself on his feet again._

_Arms slinged around each other, they help one another get out the dark cave and leave the terrible, forsaken place behind..._

_Present day, some time after the final battle between the First Order and the Rebellion:_

Rey is awoken by the slight rays of sun that reached her face and the sound of the birds chirping.

She would go back to sleep, if she knew where she was. 

But she didn't, she was frankly a little confused.

Rey slowly opened her eyes to see the wind gently swaying the green grass around her. 

It took her a moment to realise she wasn't on Jakku or at the Rebellion base anymore.

She yawned and stretched with one of her hands, well, tried to stretch. She got halfway before something stopped her. 

Then she heard it.

The soft breathing behind her.

There was someone laying next to her, and it was Ben Solo. 

He was the reason she couldn't stretch properly. 

The man had his arm around her and their hands were joined. 

There was something soft and warm covering her. 

Oh, that's right! They wanted to stargaze last night and they fell asleep on the blankets in the grass field.

They were on a pretty green planet in one of the systems in the galaxy neither Rey or Ben had explored yet.

She gently tapped Ben's hand twice and he let go, still in a sleepy state. 

Rey sat up and stretched, deciding she wanted to surprise Ben with a breakfast. There was just one small problem. 

She wasn't exactly a good cook but she had been getting better at the Rebellion base. So, she guessed she could scrap something up.

The brunette feels a hand on her arm, Ben's gently tugging her back down. 

"Stay with me, please?" his voice was groggy and he was still sleepy. 

"I will, I'll be right here, I'm just going to freshen up a little."

He seemed to be fine by that and let her go, rolling over to get some more sleep in.

She walks to their shared ship.

They do take out the Millennium Falcon as well, but the Falcon wasn't as practical for long space travels.

So, they had a ship custom made.

It was equipped with a smaller kitchen, bedroom area, bathroom and a few other handy areas.

Rey washes up and puts her hair up in the usual three bun hairstyle. It was something that quite distinguished her look. 

Now to make breakfast before Ben woke up.

She enters the kitchen and opens the fridge. They had some eggs she could use to make omelettes for them.

Turning on the stove and putting the pan down, she poured some oil in the pan. 

She gets a separate bowl and whisks the eggs. 

The scavenger decides to cut up some fresh vegetables and pours them on the pan, seasoning the entire meal with various spices. 

Soon enough, she had set up a table- a low one and high cushions as chairs- outside for them, since it was a beautiful and sunny morning.

She made some freshly squeezed orange juice for both of them and set up the food. She was quite proud of herself, everything looked good.

Rey sat down and waited for Ben, she could wake him up but she guessed he was already up. 

And she was right, Ben appeared behind her and sat down in front of her.

"Good morning."- he smiled at her and Rey's heart skipped a beat. 

"Good morning!" - she chirps back. 

"Did you make breakfast for us?" - he asks looking around the table. 

"You didn't have to, I mean, you could have woken me up to help you!" 

"No, it's alright, I wanted to!" she reassures him. 

"Well thank you, everything looks great."

"Yeah, I made omelettes with the fresh vegetables we got from the little market yesterday, I hope you like it!" 

"It smells delicious." he said as he leaned over his plate to take a whiff. 

They both dig in and eat breakfast together. 

Afterwards they do the dishes so it's not a bother later on. 

"Want to take a walk? I think I saw a thermal springs with a waterfall we could check out!" - Rey offers. 

"Sounds great, I'd love to."

* * *

_Later than night, around 2 am.._

Ben had trouble sleeping, the air felt stale and the temperature was high.

He was sweaty and hot.

Figuring that trying to sleep wouldn't be of any use, he got up and walked to a nearby small lake to cool off.

He took his shirt off and dipped his hands in the chilly, soothing water, covering his arms and chest in it.

He sat down on a nearby rock, the sound of the crickets relaxing him, as he just breathed the fresher air of the summer night. 

Meanwhile, back in the ship, Rey was tossing and turning in her sleep,

she wasn't having such pleasant dreams, in fact she felt like a relentless vision was coming to her in her slumber. 

_A part of the vision:_

_~She felt powerless as the lightsabers were thrown in the ground, out of their reach._

_The force grip around her body felt strong and painful, it was all going too fast, and then she saw Ben being picked up and thrown into a pit and all she could do was scream, but something felt wrong, like she was voiceless and the scream was silent._

_~The pain became unbearable as the grip tightened not only around her but around her heart now as well, tears slid down her face,quietly._

_If she could just reach one of the sabers.._

_~A hand appears and grips onto the black, cold stone, holding onto it for dear life, there was a determination behind the movement._

_And then Ben suddenly appears out of the pit, crawling out of it, meekly._

_The Jedi could feel his pain, physically and emotionally._

_She could feel the tears and the worry and it was breaking her apart._

_~He's on his hands and knees, desperately making his way to the one he loves._

_~Is, wait, am I **d-dead**?! Oh god no, please what's going on?!_

_~He picks her lifeless body up into his embrace, tears falling down his face, breathing sporadically, he brings her up to his chest, her arms falling at her sides, he holds her tighter, the pain evident in his eyes._

_~He lets his eyelids shut and focuses on moving his life force to Rey, knowing that may just be the end of him._

_But he'd make it count, a selfless act he'd hoped would help._

_~She's alive again, her hand joining his on her waist and she's beaming and he's happier than ever._

_His darling is back and breathing._

_"Ben.."_

_~She's pulling him in for a kiss, filled with joy and new found peace._

_And once they pull back he's smiling radiantly, more than ever._

_A smile that will never leave her memories._

_~But, he's too tired, too weak, Ben falls backwards and Rey tries to catch him but instead lays him down, lacking the strength._

_Her bliss is gone and Solo smiles one last time, a soft, sad smile that holds so much pain but happiness too._

_Rey is confused, he can't be dead! He can't! - Please Ben! **BEN!!**_

_~She's sobbing and screaming, begging for him to come back, she's trying everything, chest compressions, and right before she can try to return her life force back to him she's forcefully pulled out the vision.._

_________________________________________

Rey abruptly sits up in the bed, screaming, tears running down her face. 

She surprised herself, realising she had been shouting, touching her face to find it wet with tears.

She's panting and trying to process what the hell she just saw. 

When she'd realised that Ben wasn't in bed, next to her, she started balling harder; 

Was the past few months with Solo all some kind of beautiful but crushing dream and she just saw the truth and woke up?! 

Or did she simply witness something else? One thing was certain, she wanted to know where her soulmate was. 

Ben closed his eyes and felt a disturbance in the Force, Rey was upset and shaken, he immediately got up and tried to reach out to her. 

A plethora of terrible thoughts swirled in his head as he desperately pushed to connect to his Rey. 

As soon as they connected, he saw she was still in the ship, recognising the bedroom in the mellow light of the moon, and a terrified Rey. 

"Rey?" - shakily, he called out her name. 

But she couldn't even feel the connection the first few moments, all she could hear was a ringing in her ears, but once she turned around, she saw him and the ringing stopped. 

He looked troubled and scared. Her heart slowed down ever so slightly. 

"Rey?!" - this time she heard him, letting out a shaky breath. 

"Oh thank god you're alive!" 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" -confusion came over the gray Jedi. 

"I think I had a vision in my sleep, a, a _past one.."_

"Hold on I'm coming back" - the connection broke and he ran back to the ship. 

Ben opened the door to the bedroom, panting slightly, his shirt hanging in his hand. 

He sat down next to Rey on the bed, and they talked about the possibilities of what she saw. 

"It may have even been something that could have happened." 

"Maybe you saw an ending in an alternative universe?" - he shared one of his ideas. 

"It could have been.."

She wrapped her arms around him and started softly weeping on his shoulder. 

He hugged her closer and whispered comforting things and sweet little nothings to her, like:

_I won't ever leave you, don't worry.._

_As long as I'm here,no one can hurt you.._

_I love you more than the stars and the moon.._

When they pulled back, he kissed her tenderly, with love, as to show her he understood and he wouldn't abandon her. 

They were both trying their best at this whole "affection and trust" thing, since they both had rough childhoods, intimacy and comfort was kind of a new thing for them. 

Yet, they were learning to trust each other and other people more at it. 

"I'm sorry I just feel so weak.. In the vision I couldn't even save you.." 

"Why do you think so?

Is it because you cried and you don't really know what you saw?" 

The brunette girl nodded shyly. 

"Dear you did save me, I'm still next to you, alive."

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed because of that, alright?" 

"Just because you have emotions, doesn't mean that you're not strong, in fact it makes you stronger, don't be afraid of who you are Rey." 

She smiles lightly, looking up at him with her beautiful hazel-brown eyes

"I taught you that.." pride and warmth started to settle into her heart. 

He smiles at her and they both chat for a little more. 

"Okay, well we should go back to sleep, we'll need the energy." he reminded them. 

"You're right, I'll try to contact Luke or one of the Jedi's in the morning to see if they can help us." 

"Good idea, want my shirt?

"I know it calms you and I don't exactly need it, it's pretty hot out tonight." 

Rey nods and smiles and she lifts her arms up and he slips the shirt onto her.

They lay back down, Rey snuggled up to Ben, the lovers slowly drift back to sleep, feeling resolved and satisfied. 

Now the only sounds that could be heard were distant bird hoots in the night's heat and the soft breathing of the cuddling couple.

But in the morning, Rey would already be up and meditating, repeating the same sentence over and over again until she reaches one the Jedi. 

"Be with me.."

And then when she'd suggest they should run the training course for "fun" or because it's useful and they need to stay sharp and in shape, Ben would complain but he'd eventually agree, chasing Rey down and laughter would be heard through the forest. 

_~The End?~_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Thank you for reading this story! :)  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated  
> If you liked it, feel free to comment or leave a kudos 💕


End file.
